The Kings of Hearts save the Day
by VHAL9000
Summary: Shinji Ikari and the other Evangelion Pilots are closed to getting killed by an army of Angels, however, the efforts of a Martial Arts master, and his pupil turn the tides around. (Will update, if there are more than 3 reviews)


** Chapter 1: Arrival **

"We need to think of another plan!" Shinji shouted, as his Evangelion was fighting a giant angel.

"What do you think we should do, idiot?" Asuka shouted. "There's no other option left. We must fight them head on!"

"I agree with Pilot Soryu. We have no other option, but to give it all we got." Rei Ayanami spoke silently, as her evangelion engaged another angel.

Meanwhile, in NERV Headquarters, Gendo Ikari looked at a monitor, which was monitoring the fiery heated battle.

"We are doomed." Gendo spoke. "If those pilots can't retaliate, we might as well be finished. It's the end of the world as we know it.

"Gendo," Commander Kozo Fuyutski spoke, as his eyes bulged out in surprise.

"What is it, Fuyutski?" Gendo asked, as he turned to his companion.

"Look." The Lower commander spoke, as he pointed to the monitor.

Gendo took another look. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Where did those two things come from?" He asked. "Are they with the angels?"

Back to the battlefield, Shinji and the others looked at the two things that were next to them. They looked like robots, giant mechs, but they weren't evangelions. One was white, with a touch of red and blue. The other robot was at the same height as the nearby robot. But unlike the white robot, this robot was most black, with some streaks of red.

"Domon!" The Black robot shouted, which sounded like an old man. "These pilots aren't fighting hard enough. Let's show them how it's done!"

"Right master!" The White robot replied. The Robot's reply seemed to come from a younger man. "Let's show them the spirit of the School of the Undefeated of the East!"

The two robots landed to the ground almost perfectly, capturing the attention of the Angels that were attacking the Evangelions with a martial arts pose.

The first Angel to attack ran at Domon head on.

"This hand of mine is burning red." Domon spoke calmly, as the little wings of his gundam opened addition to his wings, his gundam's hand also glowed a bright gold. "Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory."

The Angel was charged at him.

"Erupting!"

The Angel was closer.

"Burning!"

The Angel was very close to Domon.

"Finger!" Domon shouted, as his gundam's glowing hand jabbed itself into the Angel. The Angel suddenly blew up, after coming contact with the burning finger.

"The Robot broke through the AT Field!" Maya Ibuki exclaimed.

"It's extraordinary." Kozo stated. "I wonder who the pilot is?"

Gendo said nothing. He was pondering of an explanation to how those two robots showed up. They weren't Evangelions, or anything he had seen before. Who were they?

"Come on!" Master Asia shouted, as he punched and kicked the angels with his gundam. "I'll knock you all to the Four Winds!"

Suddenly more angels appeared.

"Master!" Domon shouted. "Should we use the Haou Technique?"

"No, Domon." Master Asia replied. "They're not that weak. What they deserve is a better technique. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes Master!" Domon replied, as he nodded his head.

Suddenly the two gundams glowed bright gold.

"School of" Domon spoke.

"The Undefeated of the East!" Master Asia replied.

"Ultimate Secret Technique!" Domon shouted.

"What's going on?" Shinji said, as the ground began to rumble. The Angels looked at the two Gundams , and started to rush towards them.

"Seki!"

"Ha!"

"Tenkyoken!" The Two warriors shouted, as the two gundam released two powerful blasts from their fists, which combined into one powerful blast. The Blast was so powerful; it destroyed the army of Angels within an instant. After they were destroyed, Domon and his master did a martial arts pose, colliding their fists with one another like they were doing a fist pump.

"That was amazing!" Maya Ibuki exclaimed. "They blew up the Army in one single shot."

"What do we do, Gendo?" Kozo asked.

Gendo was silent. He looked at the screen for a while and proceeded to open his mouth

"I say we should welcome those two pilots into NERV, until we know their true motives. It seems unnatural that they came here at a time like this." Gendo explained.

"What if they're sent to kill us?" Kozo asked.

"Then we eliminate them. Plain and simple as that." Gendo replied.

**Chapter 2: Request for training**

"How did those two get here?" Shinji asked softly, as he tapped his foot in the NERF Locker Room.

"This doesn't make sense." He said again. "No way those two could be EVAS. They're so different."

Suddenly, Shinji heard something hitting on the door.

"Shinji." Misato spoke. "You need to come to the lobby quick. The Commander requests you."

Shinji sighed. He always hated his father, but he had to obey his rules. Although the Eva Pilot was impressed with the way his father ran the place, he still hated and despised the way, he treated him, and the other pilots. He abandoned the teenager, for Pete's sake!

But on to more pressing matters, Shinji dressed up. He was going to meet those two pilots no matter what. He had questions for them, questions about the robots, their powers, why they came here, etc.

When Shinji arrived at the lobby, he saw two men sitting on the couch. One of the men was really old, and he wore a purple martial arts dress. The other had a red cape, but he wore a green shirt which was covered by his tan jacket.

"Ah, so you must be Shinji." The old man spoke as he got up.

"Yes, that's me." The Eva pilot replied nervously.

"You must be really brave piloting that thing, kid." The younger man stated, as he too got up out of his seat. He looked older than Shinji but not too old.

"Thank you." Shinji said. "But I have some question for the two of you."

"I think we can answer them later." The old man said. "But for now, we must introduce ourselves. I am Master Asia, the Undefeated of the East. And this is my pupil Domon Kasshu, who is the King of Hearts." Master Asia explained as he introduced himself and the younger man.

Everyone except Domon and Master Asia was confused. Undefeated of the East? King of Hearts? What kind of nicknames were those? Were they codenames?

"Now that introductions are done." Master Asia said as he took one deep breath. "I would like to speak to your commander. He has kept us waiting, but we need to tell him something."

"The Commander will be here shortly." Ritsuko replied. "He just needs to take care of something quick."

15 minutes passed, but Master Asia was patience. Patience was always a virtue to him, but for Domon, it was not.

Finally, Commander Gendo Ikari arrived at the Lobby. He stared at Domon for a while, but then he focused his attention to Master Asia.

"You two must be the pilots of the things that saved us." He said.

"Yes." Master Asia replied.

"I am very grateful for your help." Ikari replied. "We all are."

"You're welcome." Asia said. "But we request something of you."

"A request?" Gendo asked. "Do tell."

"We are interested in one of your pilots and we wish to train him." Master said.

Gendo immediately knew who he was talking about.

"Pilot Ikari?" Gendo asked, and the Martial Arts Teacher nodded his head.

"Why do you want to train him? He's weak and unstable." Gendo asked.

"That's the point." Master Asia replied. "We want to train him to strengthen him. Only then can he not only rely on his teammates. Of course I cannot say that I'm impressed with their skills."

"Why you, old man!" Asuka shouted. "You think you and that idiot next to you, can do better than me? I mean us?"

Master Asia replied. "We just did, young lady. And you need to be respectful to your elders. That tongue of yours is going to get you killed one day. "

Asuka ignored the old man's wise words, and kept on ranting. Domon quickly arrived behind her and knocked her out.

Asuka fell to the ground with a thud.

"What did you do?" Misato asked.

"I only knocked her out." Domon replied. "She'll be fine."

Gendo observed Domon's movements and reflexes. "Fine." He said. "You can train him as long as you like."

"Why are you doing this, Commander Ikari?" Ritsuko said. "Shinji is one of our EVA Pilots. What will Asuka and Rei do? They can't fight those angels alone?"

"Don't worry, Dr. Akagi." Gendo replied, as he walked back to office. "They can handle them. Trust me."

After the commander left, Shinji looked into Master Asia's eyes.

"So Shinji." Master Asia spoke. "Do you want to train under the School of Master Asia?"

Shinji took a while to answer. He looked back at his fellow pilots, who looked back at him. Rei stared at him with her emotionless eyes. On the other hand, Asuka took only a second to look at Shinji. After the second was over, she turned her head to the side, like she didn't care.

"Sure." Shinji said, as he fixed his gaze on Master Asia.

"Good." The Martial Arts Master replied. "Come Domon. Let's teach him the ways of the School of Undefeated of the East!"

His pupil didn't disagree with his statement. He too saw potential in the boy, as he observed his fight the boy had put against those monstrous angels.

Chapter:

"Why aren't we traveling in a car?" Shinji sweated, as he walked thousands of miles from NERV.

"Shut up, kid." Domon retorted. "Master knows what he's doing."

"Be kind to the boy, Domon." Master Asia replied. "It's bad enough his father treats him rough."

Shinji stopped. "How did you know he was my father?"

"He looks like you." The old man replied humorously.

"Oh." Shinji replied.

"Now come, Shinji." Master Asia said, as he started to walk. "We have a lot of training to do."

And with that, Shinji began his journey to becoming a powerful fighter.

He trained with the Master and Domon in the Guyana Highlands, continuously nonstop. His muscles started to grow, as he began to have the strength to fend off Domon's continuous attacks against him.

"You're getting good, kid." Domon spoke impressively.

"Thanks, Domon." Shinji replied. "Because you and Master, I'm very strong and powerful now."

"You have only gained a fraction of strength, Shinji." Master Asia spoke from behind him. "The real test will begin later."

When the sun began to set, darkness began to rise. Domon and Master saw a lot of bores running wild into the nearby fields. They took off without a whisper and slaughtered.

"Why did you kill them?" Shinji asked.

"We need to eat. And so do you." Master Asia replied, giving him a dead bore that had a stick pierced through it.

"I'm not that hungry. No thanks." Shinji replied.

"You'll need your energy, Shinji." Domon replied, as he munched down the dead bore. "Besides it's not that bad."

"If you say so." Shinji said, as he took a bite of the boar. "Hey, Domon." Shinji said. "You're right. It's not that bad." Within a second, Shinji chowed down the boar, like he was a wild wolf. Domon and Master stared at him, as they didn't eat their bores.

Shinji noticed them, and stopped eating. "Why are you two staring at me?" He asked. Then Shinji began to burp loudly.

Master Asia and Domon looked at each other for a moment, and laughed.

Shinji didn't know what was so funny, so he chimed in. Laughter was heard throughout the night. There was never a moment for silence to come.

** Chapter 3: Life without Shinji**

Back at her house, Misato drank her beer very slowly. She missed Shinji, as she was his caretaker for so many years. She fed him, and gave him a place so stay. So it was natural, that she would develop motherly instincts for the boy.

"Asuka, I miss Shinji." She said. "It's has been at least 2 hours since I last saw him, yet I still have that feeling."

"Well I don't." The Red head replied. "I'm glad that baka is gone. Perhaps now we will do well on missions, without him holding us back."

Misato sighed. She knew that Asuka would never miss Shinji. She always hated him, from the day they first met.

In the building next to Misato's, Rei Ayanami sat next to the moonlight. The light of the white planet shone on her face illuminating her face. Her mood? No. She was always the emotionless girl, a tool used by Gendo and NERV.

Speaking of Gendo, Rei never had any feelings towards him. Hate for manipulating her? No. To Rei, she knew why Gendo would use her in such a manner. Yet Gendo cared for her more than Shinji. And why was that? Was it because she was obedient he was not? No. Or maybe Rei bore a resemblance to Yui Ikari? Bingo. It was seemingly obvious that Gendo placed more love in his wife, than his son. Of course for Rei, she didn't really care about love and care. She was just a tool, ready to be used and disposed.

But then suddenly Rei felt a surge of emotion hit her.

"Why? Why am I having feelings towards Pilot Ikari?" She asked, as her hands began to tremble.

"Why do I miss him?"

Meanwhile at NERV HQ, Gendo Ikari, sat in his desk, as he viewed some important documents. Suddenly a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." Gendo said silently, as Ritsuko Akagi stepped in.

"Are you concerned about him? You know, the Third Child?" She asked.

"No." Gendo replied.

"But he's your son." Ritsuko replied. "Shouldn't you miss him?"

"Dr. Akagi, I didn't pay you to lecture me. Now kindly get out of my site, before I fire you." He spoke coldly.

"Yes, sir." Ritsuko replied, as she walked towards the front door.

_Gendo, you are one heartless bastard. I hope Shinji never forgives you for what you have done_. She thought, as she walked away to her quarters.

**Chapter 4: Deciding to Meet Rain**

"Wake up!" Domon shouted, as he tried to wake Shinji up.

"But it's only 5 AM!" Shinji whined.

"Stop whining." The Martial Artist replied. "Your training will be at its best when the sun rises."

"You're right, Domon." Master Asia replied. "Let's all train."

And with that, they trained and they trained. Master Asia taught Shinji all the martial Arts techniques he knew except one: the Sekhiha Tenkyoken.

"Now, Shinji. Here is the final lesson I will pass to you, a final lesson from master to pupil. I will teach you the Sekiha Tenkyoken!" Master Asia declared.

"Sekiha?" Shinji asked. "Tenkyoken?"

"It's a powerful attack that requires a lot of concentration, Shinji." Domon replied. "Only, Master and I know this technique, and we are going to teach you that."

"Okay." Shinji replied, as he sat down to observe the two great martial artists at their best work.

Master Asia looked for a place to practice the technique. Finally, he found the right spot to practice.

"Look at the wall of rock, Domon. It's the perfect place to practice the Sekiha Tenkyoken, don't you think?" He asked his pupil.

"Yes, Master." Domon replied. "It certainly is."

"Okay then." Master replied as he assumed a martial arts stance. "School of the Undefeated of the East!"

"Ultimate secret Technique! Domon replied, as he took did the same thing.

"Sekiha!" Master Asia jumped.

"Tenkyoken!" Domon finished the sentence, by punching the wall alongside his master with such a powerful force. The wall shattered to pieces instantly, breaking into tiny particles.

"Wow." Shinji marveled. "That was great!"

"This isn't the real deal." Master replied.

"What?" Shinji gasped.

"What he's saying, is that we need our gundams to perform the ability." Domon explained.

"What about an Eva?" Shinji asked.

"An Eva?" Domon asked. "What's that?"

"It's the giant beings we saw earlier, Domon." Master Asia replied. "He's one of the pilots, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Domon said, as he scratched his head.

"So back to my situation, can an Eva do those type of techniques?" Shinji asked.

"Well you see, moves like the Sekiha Tenkyoken are reserved for Gundams as far as I know." Domon said. "We can try it on your machine, but I don't guarantee it will work."

"Oh." Shinji spoke disappointingly.

"But do you want to see my Gundam?" Domon asked.

"Sure." Shinji spoke as his expression brightened.

"Ok." Domon said. "Come out, Gundam!" He snapped his fingers. Instantly, the Burning Gundam landed on the ground next to Domon, only a few feet away.

"Hey, Domon." Shinji replied. "Can I try? Maybe it might work."

"Ok." Domon said. "But there's no way, you could-"

"Come out, Eva!" Shinji shouted, as he snapped his fingers. Within seconds, EVA 01 appeared in the flesh.

"How did you?" Domon asked.

"I don't know." The Eva pilot responded. "It must have responded to me or something."

"It seems we know little of about these EVA, Domon." Master spoke observingly.

"It would appear so, Master." The King of Hearts replied back.

"So can my Eva learn moves like Sekiha Tenkyoken?" Shinji asked.

"I think we should see my partner, Rain. She's an expert in machines." Domon asked.

"Follow me." The Young martial arts expert replied, and Shinji followed him.

"Coming, Master?" Domon asked,as he looked at his teacher.

"No, Domon. I'm fine here. You go with Shinji. This place is great for training again."

"Alright Master." Domon replied as he walked away with the Eva pilot. "Be safe."

Master Asia nodded his head, as he began to train alone.

"That man is incredible." Shinji whispered.

"Yes, Master is very dedicated about his work." Domon replied. "But let's see Rain, okay?"

"Yea." Shinji replied, as he walked farther and farther from the Guyana Highlands.

**Chapter 4: Meeting Rain**

"I'm tired, Domon." Shinji huffed as he walked.

"Quit your whining, Shinji." Domon replied, as he suddenly stopped.

"What?" Shinji asked. "Why did you stop?"

"We're here." Domon said, as he looked at a brown colored house in front of him.

He instantly walked into the door without knocking.

Shinji scratched his head. Who in the right mind would go into someone's house without knocking? It was unspeakable, disgraceful! But he wanted to meet this woman, so he walked inside too.

"Rain?" Domon asked. "Are you there?"

"I'm right here, Domon." A female voice answered. It came from the kitchen.

Within seconds, Shinji came face to face with a tall woman with short brown hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Hi there." The woman spoke cheerfully. "My name is Rain, what's yours?"

"My name is Shinji." The boy replied silently. "Shinji Ikari."

"Well nice to meet you, Shinji." Rain replied, shaking Shinji's hand.

The boy didn't show any emotion what so ever.

"Is he always like this, Domon?" She asked.

"Well he was excited when Master and I taught him Sekiha Tenkyoken." Domon replied. "Don't why he's so quiet all of a sudden."

Suddenly Shinji's eyes widened. "About that, Domon tells me you're an expert on machines, so can you fix my EVA so it can be the same like Domon's robot?"

"EVA?" Rain asked.

"It's his giant robot monster thing." Domon replied.

"Oh." Rain said. "Well I guess I can take a look at it."

"Come outside." Shinji spoke, as he walked outside the house. Rain followed him.

Suddenly the young mechanic's eyes widened in surprise. In her vision, stood a giant monster as tall as Domon's gundam.

"That's an EVA?" She asked, backing away.

"Don't worry, it won't bite." Shinji replied as he too looked at the giant beast. "I too was at first scared, but when I managed to control it, no one was really harmed."

Rain was startled. This kid was able to pilot that giant beast? It didn't even look like a gundam, let alone a mobile suit. It looked more like a dangerous monster ready to eat her alive. Its eyes were menacing, and Rain swore they looked at her at least one time.

"Don't worry, Rain." Domon spoke. "If it tries to attack you, I'll protect you."

Rain blushed. "Thank you, Domon." She replied.

"So when you do you think I will able to use the Sekiha Tenkyoken?" Shinji asked eagerly

"Well if you want to harness similar powers to the burning gundam, you need to have similar equipment built in, your Eva." Rain explained

"Like what?" The young boy asked.

"Well for once, you need to have a software called the mobile trace system which synchronizes your movements with your EVA." Rain answered. "By the way, is it alive?"

The boy nodded his head. "Yes, but sometimes. But don't worry, it won't hurt anyone, I promise."

Rain backed away a bit. She couldn't think of trusting the boy's words for a minute. The Beast could hurt a million people if it wanted. The next thing Rain knew, she was on the beast's menu.

"Rain, the boy promised." Domon replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Trust him."

"Okay." Rain replied reluctantly . "If you say so, Domon."

"Come on Shinji." Domon spoke, as he put an arm around the Eva pilot. "Let's go see Master. I'm sure he's waiting for us."

"Um, yeah." was Shinji's reply as he walked with the young martial Artist.

Rain looked at them for a while, but then looked up at the Beast whose eyes gazed into her soul.

"This is going to take a while." She whispered.

Chapter 5: Deciding to meet Misato

"So Domon, did you and Shinji meet that partner of yours?" Master Asia asked.

"Master, her name is Rain." Domon replied. "Why won't you call her that?"

"It's just that." Master began to speak. "I'm getting too old, my pupil. My memory is begin to fail me."

"You're just using that as an excuse, master." Domon replied. "I know you have a good memory."

The two looked at Shinji for a while.

"What?" The Eva pilot asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Domon replied.

"We just want to know what you want to do next." Master Asia stated.

"More training?" Shinji asked.

"No, we trained you already." Master replied. "But do you want to see your family."

"Family?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, your mother and father." Domon replied. "Don't you want to see them?"

"My mom died in an accident." Shinji replied. "But I don't want to see my father."

"Why?" Domon asked.

"Domon, the Commander, the man we met earlier, is Shinji's father." Master Asia replied.

"How did you know that, Master?" Domon asked.

Master Asia laughed. "Domon, my silly disciple, it's quite obvious he is his father. They both have the same last name, and they both look alike."

"Oh." Domon said as he scratched his head. Sometimes the King of Hearts was a stupid fellow.

"Is there anyone else you would like to see?" Master Asia asked seriously

"There is one person." Shinji replied.

**Chapter 6: Meeting Misato**

Misato was sleeping in her room at home. Today was tough, hard like any other day of her life. She was fed up of trying to encourage the EVA pilots to work together. However, the one pilot that she couldn't stand the most was Asuka. She was very uncooperative and had an ego problem to boot. Plus, she was even annoying outside of the battlefield. She complained and complained, and the young Major wished for the day that Asuka would mature into a woman.

But moving on to brighter pastures, Misato was pleased that two new pilots were added to compensate for Shinji's absence. The Angel attacks have been occurring more frequently, but thanks to the two new pilots, they were able to keep everything under control.

Mari Illustrious Mikami was a girl who personality was very opposite to that of Asuka. She was very calm, and collected. She also respected authority which was something Asuka didn't do very often. But most of all, like the Red headed girl, she was however talkative.

Like her interest in Mari, Misato was also intrigued by the boy known as Kaworu Nagisa. Little was known about him, other than he was the Fifth Child. His personality was rather quiet and kind. He did have high synronization rates with his EVA that rivaled that of Asuka and Rei, which was weird considering he was inexperienced and untrained. But his personality was another thing. Misato was a bit scared the way he talked. Kaworu was hiding something, but the Young Major couldn't put her finger on it. But in general, she was glad to have a pilot like him on her side, on NERV's side.

Then her thoughts drifted towards Shinji. Oh how she missed the old EVA Pilot. He was something special to her, a son yes. And like a mother who wants to see her son after a long time, Misato wanted to see Shinji.

Suddenly, as she was dreaming of the boy, a knock was heard at the door. Misato walked slowly towards the door, and opened. She was surprised to see Shinji smiling at her with two men in the background.

"Hey Misato." Shinji spoke.

"Hi there, Shinji." The young Major replied back. She turned her eyes towards the two men. "Domon and Master Asia right?"

Master Asia nodded his hand. "You are correct, young lady. May we come in?"

"Um, sure." Misato answered, opening the door.

"So, how long have you been training him?" Misato asked Master Asia.

"We have trained for about three weeks." Domon answered.

"My pupil is right." The Martial Arts Expert answered. "We have trained for a long time."

"So Shinji," She turned to the Eva pilot. "Did you learn anything new?"

"You bet, Misato!" The boy answered cheerfully. "Domon, and Master Asia taught me these sweet rad moves, and you know, I feel like the most powerful warrior ever!"

"Don't be so smug." Master Asia replied.

"Yeah Shinji, why can't you be less overconfident with yourself?" Domon replied. "A warrior needs to be confident but no too confident about himself."

"I'm sorry, Domon." The boy replied sadly. "I guess you're right."

Misato saw the sadness that filled the room.

"Hey guys, want some beer?" She asked, grabbing the glasses from the cubbord.

"No, thank you." Master replied.

"Um, what about you, Domon?" Misato asked turning her head towards Domon.

"No, thank you." The King of Hearts replied. "I too don't drink alcohol. Water will be fine for me, and my master."

"Shinji?" Misato asked. "Do you want to drink beer?"

Shinji shook his head. "Misato, I'm only 14 years old. I can't drink, remember?"

"Oh yeah." The raven haired woman spoke.

Master Asia got up from his sitting position. "I think it's time we go." He said.

"Really? So soon?" Misato asked.

"Yes, our friend, Rain is waiting for us." Domon answered.

"Rain?" Misato asked. "Is that a woman? Have you been hanging out with another woman that I'm not aware of, Shinji?" She spoke demandingly.

"No, Misato." Shinji shrugged. "Rain is just a good friend. That's all."

"Good." Misato answered, with a pout. "Because I don't want you to start a relationship with another woman."

"Yes, Maam." Shinji responded with a salute.

Soon after, Domon, Master, and Shinji all walked out of Misato's house.

"Thanks for letting us in, I guess." Domon spoke.

"Yes, thank you for your hospitality, Miss?" Master spoke.

"Katsuragi. Misato Katsuragi." Misato replied.

"Yes, thank you, Miss Katsturagi." Master Asia said, as he walked away with Domon and Shinji. "And good day."

"Good day to you too." Misato replied back. She soon saw Shinji walking away from her view.

"Shinji!" She shouted to him.

"Yes, Misato?" The boy answered back looking at her.

"I love you!" She shouted. "Be safe!"

"I love you too, Mom." Shinji replied, but he soon found out his mistake. "I mean Misato, and I will be careful, I promise."

Misato blushed at the boy's error. Aw. He called me Mom. I guess he does consider me to be a mother after all.

**Chapter 7: A new improved EVA 01**

After the three warriors arrived at the Guyana Highlands from Tokyo, they were surprised to see Burning Gundam, Master Gundam, and EVA 01 standing next to each other, as if they awaited their arrival.

"Rain." Domon spoke, as he saw the young mechanic with a couple of men. "Who are these men?"

"These guys are actually from the nearby city. They're actually skillful mechanics who worked on the EVA's Cockpit nonstop yesterday. Now, the EVA has a cockpit similar to that of a gundam's.." Rain replied cheerfuly.

"I see." Domon said. "So that thing has the mobile trace system?"

"Yep. But I prefer it be known as the EVA Trace System." Rain bragged.

"Whatever you want, Rain." Domon sighed.

"Can I try my new improved EVA?" Shinji asked.

"Sure." Rain said. "Give a try."

Shinji gave a nod, and walked inside the cockpit. The doors shut immiedately after he entered inside. It was dark but soon lights began to turn on. Suddenly the platform beneath Shinji began to move up. Before he knew it, Shinji was also engulfed in a chamber of warm LCL. But then the chamber began to disappear, allowing Shinji to take a few breaths of air. Then, he looked upwards and saw a round circular object moving towards him. He phased through it, and suddenly he is pulled to the ground, as if gravity was imposed on him. He struggled to get up, and when he did, he was surprised to see himself clad in a black suit. A Red dot appeared on his chest, and he was quick to notice the lightning receivers mounted on his shoulders.

"Hey, where did these come from?" He said, as he moved his shoulders. Suddenly he felt the vibration of the EVA moving simultaneously along with him_. I'm controlling it? Sweet!_ He thought, as he tried to kick and punch. The EVA did the exact same motions as Shinji.

"Awesome!" He shouted.

Suddenly, Rain's image appeared on one of the monitors in front of Shinji.

"How's the mobile trace system, Shinji?" She asked.

"Great, Rain!" He replied. "I love it!"

Suddenly, the conversation was cut off by a loud explosion occurring in far distance.

"It's Tokyo! It's under attack." Shinji replied. "I must help!"

"Wait Shinji!" Domon's voice spoke out.

"Yeah, Domon?"

"Before you go, there's one technique I haven't taught you yet. It's called Super mode. Try to use it when you're about to lose. Just be calm, and it will activate on its own." Domon explained.

"Thanks, Domon." Shinji replied, before blasting off towards the sound of the explosion.

"Can't you guys do anything right?" Asuka said, as she tried to fend off the Angels that attacked her.

"We're trying the best we can, Miss Soryu." Kaworu said politely.

"Yeah, can't you at least show the slightest bit of appreciation?" Mari asked.

"Well you guys haven't earned any appreciation from me yet!" Asuka said.

"Well it seems you're not performing better than us, Pilot Soryu." Rei replied.

"Why you!" Asuka spoke. "Stay out of this Wonder Girl or I will"

Slam! An angel used its body to knock Asuka's EVA over.

"I wish that idiot Shinji was here." She whispered. But then the Angel that was about kill Asuka was suddenly sent flying several feet.

"EVA O1?" Gendo asked, as he viewed the whole scene from his monitor.

"Yes sir," Makato Hyuga replied. "EVA 01 is appearing on the battlefield, and is engaging the enemy."

"Good." Gendo replied. _Okay Shinji, let's see how much you have improved_. He thought

Another Angel that was attacking Mari looked at Shinji, and ran towards him attempting to strike him down.

_I've seen Domon do this once, but here it goes. _He thought, as he clinched his fist tightly. "This hand of mine is burning red. Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory!" Suddenly the numbers, "01" appeared on the crest of his hand.

Suddenly EVA 01's right hand began to glow.

"ERUPTING BURNING FINGER!" Shinji shouted, as he charged towards the Angel. But then EVA's hand suddenly penetrated the Angel's core. "Take this!" He shouted, as the EVA took its hand from the Angel. Within seconds, the Enemy Angel exploded.

"Good. I guess we are safe for now so we should-" Shinji whispered slowly, but he quickly cut off his sentence, as he was suddenly knocked from side to side by several Angels.

"Damn you." Shinji cursed, as he fell down with a giant thud. Suddenly several Angels dogpiled him.

Shinji was crushed by a combined huge force. He would surely be dead within a few seconds.

But then he remembered Domon's last words to him.

He slowly calmed down, and suddenly, a golden aura covered him. The Angel's hold on the EVA 01 was broken by Shinji himself.

"WHAT HAPPENING TO EVA 01?" Gendo shouted.

"I don't know, sir! His synchronization levels are off the charts!" Hyuga replied back.

"The EVA is covered by some strange gold aura." Maya Ibuki observed.

Back in the EVA's cockpit, Shinji's hair and body was covered with yellow. His eyes quickly opened glowing bright yellow.

"Time to end this!" He shouted, as he suddenly relaxed his muscles.

"School of the Undefeated of the East!" He spoke, as the all the Angels gathered together and ran at him all at once.

"Ultimate Secret Technique." He said, as they came closer and closer.

"Sekiha Tenkyoken!" He shouted, as the EVA 01 released a powerful blast from its hands. The blast collided with the Angels blowing them up into pieces.

Shinji took a deep breath as his super mode began to fade away. The Evangelion's gold aura also began change into its regular purple color.

In the distance, the Burning and Master Gundam both watched the Fight.

"The boy has improved tremendously, since the first time we met him." Master Asia said. "Don't you agree, Domon?"

"Yes, Master." Domon replied. "Shinji has improved but he has long way into follow the School of the Undefeated of the East."

"True." Master Asia replied. "He does have a long way to go. Why don't you train the boy?"

"Master?" Domon asked.

"I won't be living for too long, so it's best you train him. Consider this a task given from Master to Pupil. Become the new Master, Domon." Master Asia replied.

"I will, Master." Domon said. "I will promise you till your last breath."

**Chapter 8: Goodbye and Farewell**

"Do you really have to go?" Shinji asked, as he saw Master and Domon walk away from NERV Headquarters.

"Yes." Domon replied seriously. "Master and I need to train a little bit more, so we need to venture outside a bit."

"Will you two come back?" Shinji asked.

"We will try, but we won't guarantee it. " Domon replied.

"But before we go, there's one final lesson we need to show you." Master Asia replied.

Domon nodded, and struck a pose.

"School of the Undefeated of the East!" Master Asia shouted.

"The Winds of the King" Domon replied.

"Zenshin!."

"Keiretsu!"

"Tenpa Kyoran!"

Then the two martial Arts punched their fists against one another.

"Look the East is Burning Red!" Domon and Master shouted in unison.

"Wow!" Shinji replied.

"Let's do it together, Shinji!" Master Asia shouted.

"Alright!" Shinji nodded.

"The School of the Undefeated of the East!" Master Asia shouted.

"The Winds of the King!" Domon shouted.

"Zenshin!" Master Asia replied.

"Keiretsu!" Shinji replied.

"Tempa Kyoran!" Domon replied.

Then the three did a martial arts pose in unison.

"Look the East is burning Red!" The three shouted, as an imaginary fire burned in the background.

"Goodbye Shinji!" Master Asia shouted, as he leaped into his Master Gundam.

"We'll try to see you again!" Domon shouted, as he too leaped into his gundam.

The two Gundam took off, leaving Shinji with a sad feeling, but a new feeling to get better, stronger, the best he can possibly be.

Angels won't be a problem for him.

Because Shinji Ikari is a student of the School of the Undefeated of the East!

His warrior heart burns with a roaring passion to defeat his enemies.

Physically he is a boy.

But mentally, he is not a boy anymore.

He is a man.

THE END!


End file.
